Claire Tate
Claire Tate is the sister of Celestial Dawn's Guild Ace Shou Tate and an undercover agent of the Magic Council tasked with hunting down artifacts stolen by Dark Guilds. As such Claire finds herself having to infiltrate multiple Dark Guilds to accomplish her mission. Appearance Claire is commonly attractive woman with a fully defined hour glass figure that she commonly displays with her choice of attire. She wears her incredibly long silver-blue in a high ponytail that allows two shoulder length bangs to frame her face while her ponytail falls just past her waist. Claire wears a black and dark silver midriff baring jacket with the zipper pulled down to just above her navel. A black leather mini-skirt, a pair of short high heeled shoes, and gold earrings finish off her usual attire. Personality Claire is a very somber woman hardly ever seen smiling when reporting in for assignment at the Magic Council. Silent and withdrawn, Claire hardly ever shows any type of emotion when on a job as majority of the Dark Guilds she infiltrates are filled with rather serious dark mages. As such Claire has picked up a few of their habits such as being cold and distant from any partners she's assigned, sometimes snapping at them when they do something she deems detrimental to the mission. Outside of a job Claire is said to be different from how she appears to be, not being as serious and emotionless. She has been seen smiling on occasion, mostly when in the company of her brother Shou who she gets along great with, even occasionally laughing from time to time as the two catch up with each other. History Claire grew up with a relatively normal live alongside her brother Shou. Though the last magic war had ended by the time her brother was born, Claire's parents were still active soldiers, mainly working to capture Dark Mages. As such she was inspired by her parents line of work and opted to join the Magic Council's ranks to follow in their footsteps. Magic & Abilities Impressive Speed: '''Claire's speed is easily on par with mages that use speed enhancing spells allowing her to keep up with most of her opponents. Her speed allows her to dish out multiple blows in the time it takes for some to land one blow and also dodge attacks with relative ease. '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Claire is a talented swordswoman easily capable of cutting through steel with ease, she is even able to cut through steel with nothing but the air pressure from her slashes. Claire's swordsman skills are rather simple and straightforward though what really makes her deadly is how she incorporates her magic into them. With '''Lightning Magic, Claire increases the deadliness of her strikes as the added side effect of electricity can send electricity coursing through her opponents body possibly paralyzing for a short period. Her skill with a sword is such that she is capable of wielding her sword with a reverse grip style and still produce the same amount power when wielding it the regular way. She has even been seen disarming a fellow sword user with well aimed strikes at the arms causing them to lose their grip. Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Strength: 'Claire shares her enhanced strength with her brother Shou though not to the same level that he possesses. Despite that she is still capable of overwhelming her opponents with nothing but her strength, lifting boulders and men twice her size with ease, . She couples her incredible strength with her sword skills cutting through durable defense, magical and non-magical alike. 'Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法 ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Claire is quite proficient in lightning based attacks even though she mainly uses lightning for close range purposes, delivering electrifying jolts to her opponents to shut down their body functions. She also applies lightning to her sword, increasing it's already impressive cutting ability. While not shy to using large-scale lightning blasts, Claire sticks to pinpoint lightning bursts aimed precisely at certain points on a persons body that stops their motor skills when her '''Chain Magic isn't enough to restrain them. *'Lightning Blast:' *'Lightning Volley:' Chain Magic '(連鎖魔法, ''Rensa Mahō): Claire's main form of attack besides her sword, this magic allows her create chains of varying length, sometimes with grappling hooks or other other objects attached to the end. Claire is capable of having the chains pierce her targets without actually harming them though she usually has the chains cause damage upon piercing the skin before slamming those attached to the end around into the surrounding area. She is also capable of using the chains as a defense, interlacing a multitude of chains to create a makeshift wall though this is rare as she uses her Sand magic for this purpose. *'''Entrapment: *'Snare:' *'Chain Wall: ' Sand Magic '(砂魔法 ''Suna Mahō): Claire employs Sand Magic when attempting to blind her opponents by whipping up vicious sandstorms around them. Claire is also capable of bombarding her opponents with a barrage of sand blasts at rapid speeds, allowing her to tear the flesh off an opponents body. While not her most used magic, Claire is still proficient enough in it's use to fall back on the magic when need be. *'Sand Spear: '''Claire fires a beam of sand towards the target from her hands *'Sand Bomb (サンドボム Sando Bomu): The user creates a large ball of sand which can be used to trap the opponent. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Category:Female Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Council Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sword user